


The Zipper

by PurpleReine



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Annual Ball, F/M, Inspired by The Crown, Life As Royals, New Dream, Rapunzel wants to get this ball over with, Summer Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: It is Corona's Annual Solstice Ball. Rapunzel does not seem thrilled to be hosting it for the first time. Plus, she is rather uncomfortable. Eugene tries to help her relax.Inspired by The Crown
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Zipper

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching The Crown and one of the scenes inspired me to write this drabble, which stretched out to a one-shot XD
> 
> It does take place in the Tangled Universe, FINALLY SHE WRITES IN-UNIVERSE!

Rapunzel stared at herself in the mirror giving one last glance before sitting down for Faith, her lady-in-waiting. She sat straight as Faith grabbed her tiara and gently placed it on the crown of her head, followed by carefully pinning it down. She applied a bit of a pink lip stain, since according to Faith, it does not easily come off. 

“Ready Ma’am?” Faith asked as she backed away, giving Rapunzel room to stand.

Rapunzel stood up and walked to the full length mirror and stared at herself. She was dressed in a floor length robin colored dress, which she didn’t mind. What she did mind was that not only was it the hottest day of the year, but they managed to put her in the thickest material ever. Faith assured her that it was not a thick material. She can’t complain though, since the dress has a zipper instead of corset laces. It will be much easier to take off afterwards. Thanks to the length of the dress, she managed to be barefoot. Her shoulder length hair was braided to the side and on top of her hair, her tiara was in place. 

She was not going to deny the fact that she was nervous. Tonight was the Annual Solstice Ball, and she was dreading it. Between the fact that this was this year’s first time that members of the seven kingdoms were invited, and it was the first year she was going to host it as monarch by herself, since her parents went on vacation was nerve wracking as is. But because for some reason, Rapunzel gets rather… antsy during the solstice. 

Even though she no longer had the Sundrop within her, she still had something inside her. Somehow, she always gave off a little more warmth than others. It comes in handy during the winter when Eugene complains about being cold at night. She would just snuggle against him and he warms. But when it comes to the Summer Solstice, she was always uncomfortable, starting when she first started puberty. Up until she returned to her parents, she realized what it was and how she could relieve the discomfort. Thanks to her wonderful boyfriend at the time, who would scratch that itch for her.

“Sunshine, are you ready?” her husband’s voice entered the bedroom, “Whoa! Look at you!”

She looked up at Eugene and gave him a smile.

“That bad, huh?” she replied and Eugene chuckled.

“Of course not!” he said and wrapped his arms around her, “You look beautiful!”

“Well thank you,” Rapunzel answered.

“I know you’re feeling rather anxious, but you got this!” he said as he gave her a quick kiss, “the sooner we get through this, the sooner I’ll tear that dress apart. Including the sash.”

“Now you’re just teasing,” she replied as she fixed his decorations on one of the formal suits he wears outside his Captain suits.

He chuckles and leads her out into the hallway and towards where the other members of the royal family were waiting on them in order to make their entrances to the guests.

…

Rapunzel and Eugene lead a few of the extended royal family to the double doors that lead to the ballroom. Eugene felt Rapunzel fidgeting with either her sash or her dress, she normally does this when she is nervous. So he gently grabs her hand and gently places it against his lips. 

“The annual Solstice Ball,” he said as they continued to walk, “And this time, members of the seven kingdoms are here.”

“Hmm… unfortunately,” she whispered right as they arrived a few feet away from the double doors.

“Do you remember last year?” Eugene asked.

“Unfortunately, I do,” she replied, “It did go on rather…”

“Seven hours,” he answered, “Five of them were just these diplomats talking and talking. I didn’t even get to dance with you as much for the last two.”

“One moment, Your Majesty,” Nigel said as he was arriving from the ballroom from another entrance, “The last of the guests are just arriving.”

“Not only are they invited,” Rapunzel mumbled as she fanned herself, “But they take their sweet time arriving.”

Eugene looked at her with a slight worried frown. 

“You look nice,” he softly said.

“Do I now?” she asked as she gripped his arm, “Even in this full thick dress with decoration trying not to sweat?”

“That stuff used to wear you,” he smirked,” “Now you wear it.”

He noticed the zipper of her dress had slightly undone itself.

“Oh dear,” Eugene said and one of the distant relatives was about to zip it up for her when he stopped her, “It’s all right, I’ll do it.”

“What is it?” Rapunzel asked, trying to look over her shoulder.

“The zipper came undone,” he whispered. He was about to zip it up when he had a better idea, “Everyone turn around, please. The Queen is not properly situated yet.”

Rapunzel shook her head and rolled her eyes before smirking and all the relatives and even the guards all turned around muttering as they gave the royal couple their privacy.

Eugene carefully zipped her dress up and without warning, he quickly bent down and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. Rapunzel gasped and felt a shiver down her spine. 

“Stop it.” she looked back at him with a deep blush. She knew she was not gonna last the evening if he did that. 

“Remind me to thank Varian for the zipper,” Eugene smirked and placed a gentler kiss on her forehead, before taking her arm under his. “She is proper now, everyone,” 

Rapunzel giggled and looked straight ahead waiting for the signal.

Everyone turned back around and got back in their positions when Nigel cleared his throat.

“We’re ready for you now, Ma’am,” he stated.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and felt Eugene squeeze her hand before she nodded at the footmen whom they opened the doors for them. 

“Announcing, Her Majesty, The Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @purplerock11 and twitter @purplesworks


End file.
